Our Little Angel
by ameliasmistletoe
Summary: Lexie is happy to be spending the Christmas season with her newly found family.


_Lexie's POV_

I yawned and rolled over to see Mark sitting on the floor of our room. "Mark, what are you doing?" I asked.

"There are only twenty-five days until Christmas so I wanted to have gifts for Sofia to open every day until then," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"It's the middle of the night, come back to bed and you can finish tomorrow," I insisted but then he held up a tiny angel costume.

"Look at this, I'm giving her this tomorrow so she can wear it all Christmas season, isn't it adorable?"

I was tired and kind of annoyed but I couldn't help but agree, it was a really cute costume. "Yes, it's adorable, now wrap it and come back to bed," I insisted because I'd just gotten off a 24 hour shift and I was exhausted.

"Okay, I'll be done soon," he promised and I rolled my eyes. He was truly adorable when he was in 'daddy' mode.

He woke me up early the next morning and I glared at him. "Why am I up?" I asked as I yawned. I rolled over and when I saw the clock I groaned. "It's six in the morning."

"I know I wanted to give Sofia her present before she goes to daycare so get dressed we're going over to Callie and Arizona's," he said.

"She's not going to daycare today, remember?" I asked and he looked at me like he had no clue what I was talking about. "I'm watching her and Arizona doesn't have to go in until ten so I'm picking her up then."

"Oh," he said with a pause.

"I'm going back to bed and you can give her your present when you come home tonight, okay?" I asked and he pouted but nodded. I really wanted to go back to sleep so that I could be awake enough to spend the day with Sofia because she's been a ball of energy ever since she learned how to walk.

"Okay," he said before kissing my forehead. "I'm going to work. I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight," I said before rolling back over to go to sleep.

I was spending the day with Sofia and I left her in the living room to go to the bathroom for just a minute. I left the door to the bathroom open so I could keep an eye on her but I guess she managed to sneak past me because when I got out I saw that she was in my room and she'd found one of the packages Mark had been wrapping. Mark only left one out and she managed to open it, even without my help, it was the one with the angel costume and she was currently struggling to put it on. I snapped a picture of the cute scene with my cell phone and then texted it to Mark, Callie, and Arizona with the caption "our little angel". I was thankful that I was a part of this family because although I didn't want it at first, I was glad I had it now.

"What are you doing baby girl?" I asked as I bent down to her level.

"Dress," she exclaimed as she held the dress up to me and I smiled. "On."

"Want me to help you get dressed up?" I asked and she nodded, so I helped her get out of her regular clothes and with minimal struggle I was able to get her into the angel costume and even into the halo it came with, then I picked her up and brought her to the bathroom to show her what she looked like.

I took a mirror selfie of the both of us before setting her back down on the ground.

After I set her down I sent it the picture to Mark with the caption: Sorry she opened the present, honey. I'll pick up something else and you can give her a different one tonight.

I knew I should have put the present up but I hadn't even though about it. I honestly didn't think that she would get a hold of it and I hoped that Mark didn't think that it was that big of a deal, then I heard my phone buzz and I checked my texts.

**Mark:** She is adorable. Tell her daddy loves her. Don't worry about getting her another present, it's fine.

"Sofia, guess what?" I asked and she looked up at me. "Daddy just texted me from work, he wanted to say that he loves you."

**Me:** Are you free to have lunch with us?

**Mark:** I'll be free in about a half hour if you think you guys can be here then.

**Me:** We'll be there.

"Sofia, let's get ready so that we can go to the hospital and see daddy for lunch," I said and she shook her head.

"No change," she insisted and I smiled.

"You can stay in your costume but I have to change so we're both going to my room," I said and she followed me into to my room and I got changed as quickly as possible so that we could head over to the hospital because I wasn't sure how much time Mark had for lunch.

I grabbed the diaper bag, and did an additional sweep of the apartment to make sure I had everything then I put Sofia on my hip so that we could head to the hospital, it wasn't that far and it was a nice day so I figured we could walk. I grabbed the stroller so I could open it once we walked down the stairs. We got downstairs and I set Sofia down so that I could open the stroller. "Ready to go?" I asked her as I set her in the stroller.

She nodded and gave an enthusiastic, "Daddy."

"Yep, we're going to see Daddy," I said in agreement.

We headed to the hospital and we managed to get there five minutes before we were supposed to be but we still needed to get up to the cafeteria. I pressed the elevator button and as we waited for the elevator Arizona walked up.

"Mama," Sofia exclaimed.

"Sofia, how are you princess? Or should I say angel? What are you guys doing here?" she asked as we stepped onto the elevator.

"We are meeting up with Mark for lunch," I explained. "The angel outfit was an advent present from Mark and she opened it this morning. She hasn't wanted to take it off since."

"Well, she looks adorable," she said speaking right to Sofia. "Do you mind if I join you for lunch?"

"No, we're headed there now, you can head there with us," I said with a smile. I was glad that Arizona and I were getting along better now. I understand why we didn't get along at first and while I don't necessarily agree with it I'm glad that all five of us are a family now.

Mark was at the end of the hall right as we got off of the elevator. "Hey, I was just about to text you and ask if you were already here. Ready to eat?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, are you? Oh, and Arizona is going to be joining us," I said with a smile and he smiled at Arizona.

"Okay, I was actually going to ask you about that because I told Callie that you and Sofia were meeting me for lunch and she asked if she could join us so she's meeting us in the cafeteria," he said.

"Great so we can have a family meal," I said. I was glad that we were getting this family meal because we all had such crazy work schedules that sometimes Mark and I would be able to eat together with Sofia and sometimes Callie and Arizona were able to eat together with her but it was really rare that all four of us could have a meal with her and it was really important that she knows that we all get along because I know sometimes it doesn't seem like we do but we need her to know that we do all love each other. It's good for her to get to see two couples model adult relationships as she grows up.

The cafeteria was packed as we walked in but I saw that Callie had saved us a table. I pushed Sofia's stroller over to the table and sat down, we managed to get there ahead of Mark and Arizona but I guess that's because people get out of the way when you have a stroller. "Hey, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good. Aw, she's adorable. Where did she get this costume?" she asked with a smile.

"Mark wanted to give her a gift everyday leading up to Christmas and this was the present for day one," I said.

"Wow, she's going to be a spoiled girl," Callie said as she got Sofia out of the stroller.

"Well, she deserves it," Mark said as he walked up behind us and took a seat next to me.

"I'm going to go grab us lunch," I said, giving him a quick peck on the check before going to get food for Mark and I. Sofia had food in her diaper bag so I didn't need to get her any. I got us both a sandwich and a salad, paid and headed back to the table where more people had gathered around to "ohh and aww" over Sofia's angel costume, which was understandable because our little girl was adorable.

"Excuse me," I said as I used my tray to help me push past people to my table. When I finally got to the table I saw my sister sitting in my seat with Sofia in her lap.

"She's so cute," she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Mere, you're in my seat," I said with a sigh. It was too packed in here for me, I preferred it when the cafeteria was almost empty, in fact I don't think I'd even seen it as full as it was today.

"Okay, Okay," she said as she stood up and handed Sofia over to Arizona.

We ate lunch and the longer we sat there the more that cafeteria seemed to thin out, when we were finally done eating we said our goodbyes and I put Sofia back in her stroller so that we could head back to the apartment. "Let's go sweetie," I said as I pushed her down the hallway and back into the elevator. We rode down in virtual silence and right as we got off Sofia started to giggle.

"What's so funny sweetie?" I asked and she just laughed in response.

She laughed the entire way back to the apartment and I couldn't figure out why until I got back and realize that there was a piece of lettuce dangling from the top of her stroller.

I guess she hadn't looked up until we got off the elevator. She was still laughing when I noticed the lettuce. I picked it off of the stroller and took her out of it so that I could fold it back up and we could go upstairs. As soon as we got upstairs I put Sofia down and then set the stroller by the door and the diaper bag on the kitchen counter before taking Sofia to her room to put her down for a nap.

After I put Sofia in her crib I sat down in the rocking chair, and I was exhausted after spending the day with her but I wouldn't have traded it for anything. I never imagine that in my first year as a resident I would be living with my boyfriend and have a daughter that I share with two other women but it's honestly the best thing I've had in my entire life.

**A/N: Feel free to request prompts & couples!**


End file.
